Las aventuras del Chente y el Chato
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "- Mira Chato, ya párale a tu guato, por que si tu plan es alejarme de Lily con sustos, ¡tenga!- Y la Muerte también recibió una seña obscena, pero a diferencia de Dios y el Diablo, la personificación trató de estrangularlo.- ¡Chato! ¡Ya párale! ¡Yo así no juego! ¡Chato! ¡CHATO...!-" AU humano, gauken. Dedicado a Shald120 y a FernyVA. Colaboración de RutLance -CrystalFairy.
1. Proyecto de ciencias

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, sucesos y marcas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen, tampoco gano dinero haciendo esto ni es un complot del gobierno para que tomen leche, o propaganda de personas maliciosas que desean competir contra las dos alegres personas que quieren conquistar al mundo empleando sonrisas, pastelillos y yaoi. Se pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas con el contenido aquí expuesto, de sobreaviso no hay engaño. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

_Pues, ¿qué les digo? Mi hermana sigue en hiatus y yo no aguantaba las ganas de traer algo fresco. Aún les debo algunas actualizaciones, pero estamos sobre la marcha. **José Vicente Infante García**, o sea **Chente**, es el más chico de nuestros **OC's** de **México**. Si desean más aventuras de estos chicos, avisen, ya saben dónde encontrarnos a mi y a mi carnala ;3_

_Ningún islandés fue lastimado en la producción de este oneshot, salvo por sus sentimientos, claro está. Otra disculpa por eso, ya que no se hace con mala voluntad. Dedicado a **Shald120** y a **FernyVA**. ¡Disfruten de las ocurrencias de Chente!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Las aventuras del Chente y el Chato.<em>**

Si le hubieran dicho que ése molesto y ruidoso, además de desorganizado y perezoso, compañero iba a ser su mejor amigo de toda la escuela, le hubiera exigido a su hermano el cambiarlo de escuela en el acto.

Mas, estaba ahí, atorado en una feria de ciencias, atrapados en un proyecto improvisado, sin futuro algo.

Y es que, ¿a quién se le ocurría comerse los Mento's, antes de presentar su trabajo, para activar el volcán?

- Recuérdame por última vez, ¿porqué rayos estoy contigo en esto?-

- Ehm, pos qué yo sepa, nadie te eligió, Chato.-

Un coscorrón aterrizó en la cabeza de Chente, cortesía de su molesto compañero.

- No tienes porqué decir cosas innecesarias.- Le bufó, cruzándose de brazos, al no tener otra opción dado el lugar en el que se encontraban.- Mejor piensa cómo vamos a sacar adelante el proyecto.-

- Pues... le puedo pegar más arbolitos.-

_**- ¡NO CREO QUE CON MÁS ARBOLITOS VAYAMOS A GANAR ALGO!- **_

- Entonces déjame pintarle un conejito.- José Vicente sacó un bolígrafo de su pantalón y empezó a dibujar.- Se verá bonito.-

Intentando olvidar un poco de su vergüenza, Emil dio un vistazo rápido a las demás mesas participantes; algunos trabajaban con papas, otros con limones, y hasta había quiénes construyeron pequeños robots con piezas de juguetes y baterías.

- Es seguro, vamos a perder.- Se lamentó de con tiempo.

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Asú!- Exclamó Chente al ver acercarse al juez.- Ese tipo parece un matón, Chato.- Le dio un codazo a un deprimido Emil, que se mantenía lejos de la mesa.- De esos qué salen en las películas.-

Y no era para tanto, si no fuera porqué el juez era alto, musculoso, calvo, con cicatrices en la cabeza, y una expresión de muy pocos amigos. Además de qué destrozaba algunos de los proyectos de los demás competidores, con sólo ponerles un dedo encima.

- ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido!- Emil cubrió la boca de Chente con un manotazo, que el moreno tomó a mal, muy mal.- ¿Qué no ves que si te oye, nos pueden descalificar?-

- ¡Óyeme, me das otra trompada y te rompo el hocico!-

Comenzaron a forcejear, olvidándose de donde estaban, a la vez que agitaron el volcán, en cuyo interior estaba una enorme botella casi llena de refresco, el cuál iba a usarse para simular la erupción.

- ¿En qué consiste su proyecto, jovencitos?- Preguntó de repente el juez, con una rasposa e intimidante voz gruesa, al estar frente a ellos.

Se sintieron insignificantes al voltear hacia arriba, para verlo de frente. Era como estuvieran mirando una imponente torre.

- ¡Huy, hasta la voz la tiene de malote!- Exclamó Chente, y recibió un pisotón del islandés.- ¡Auch! ¡Emilio, jijo de tu...!-

- ¿Y bien?- El juez lo interrumpió, comenzando a perder la paciencia.- ¿Van a decir en qué consiste su proyecto de ciencias?-

Emil tragó con mucha dificultad, dado que no tenía ni idea de cómo justificar el trabajo hecho por los dos, consistiendo en una bolsa de papel pintado de verde con prisa, que encontraron en el bote de la basura del salón, arbolitos hechos con cotonetes, y el estúpido conejito qué dibujó Chente de último minuto.

- Es un volcán dormido.- Habló de pronto el moreno, observando cómo el juez arqueaba una gruesa ceja.- Nomás no se le da la gana trabajar. Y por eso hay tantos arbolitos, y un conejito. Cómo no encontramos uno tan chiquito, pos lo dibujé. Me quedó bonito. :3 -

Estaban perdidos. No había necesidad de ser un genio para darse cuenta de qué todo había sido preparado de último momento. Hasta el susodicho volcán amenazaba con desbaratarse solo. Lo único qué atinó a hacer el europeo fue apoyar sus manos en la mesa, en un intento de contener el temblor que lo invadía. Lo que provocó que la botella de refresco no aguantara más presión.

***FUZZ***

Frente a sus ojos, la espuma del refresco apareció de la boca del volcán, llevándose a su paso algunos de los arbolitos improvisados hasta el suelo.

- ¡Miren!- Señaló Chente emocionado al único rincón de la bolsa que no se empapó con la bebida.- ¡El conejito está bien!-

Emil no sabía en ese momento si matarlo, o huir para salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

- Je.- Soltó el juez.- Je, je, je.- Incapaz de contener la risa, el hombre estalló en carcajadas.- **_¡JE, JE, JE, JE, JE, JE, JE!_**-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír el moreno con él.- Oiga, ¿de qué se ríe?-

**.~o0o~.**

Si le hubieran dicho que iba a ganar una feria de ciencias gracias a un estupidez, no lo hubiera creído jamás.

- Ese juez era muy buena onda.- Le dijo Chente.- ¿No lo crees, Chato?-

Y a modo de respuesta, le estampó la medalla de primer lugar en la cara.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme jamás!- Se alejó, apretando con fuerza los puños, y dando grandes zancadas.

- ¿Y ora?- Se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Pos qué te pasa, calabaza?-

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*~¡Extra!~*~<em>**

**_¡Ándale Diego, no te dilates!_**

Y ahí estaba él, bajo la protección de las sábanas de su cama, repitiéndose una y otra vez, que la vida seguiría su curso...

- ¡Ándale, Diego!- Tocaba a la puerta José María Itzae, personificación de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, tratando de levantarle los ánimos al argentino.- ¡Te preparé un caldito, y está bien sabroso! ¡Ven a comer un poco!-

Pero ni siquiera las buenas intenciones del mexicano lograban sacar a Diego Carrizo, personificación de la República Argentina, de su estado de auto-compasión.

- ¡Lárgate, quiero estar solo!-

- Caray... -El moreno se puso a pensar en todas las alternativas que tenía a la mano, que eran muy pocas.- Sé que no es un gran consuelo, Diego, pero si te sirve de algo, yo me quedé donde siempre.-

Y en ese momento, un tropel de centro y sudamericanos se dejaron caer, agarrando a Chema de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo te va, Chema? -Saludó con una extraña alegría Uruguay, mirando fijamente a la puerta cerrada.- No me digas, aún está haciendo drama por la derrota.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna del mexicano, se adelantaron a la puerta, tocándola con insistencia.

- ¿No vas a salir? Argentina, sólo es un partido que ganó Alemania, como siempre.- Un gruñido se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no sales a dar un paseo con Chile? Marcela se compró un BMW...

- Oigan, no sean tan gachos... -Suplicó Chema casi en un gemido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a un inusualmente desaliñado Diego, quien no estaba precisamente feliz de escucharlos.

- ¿Me van a dejar en paz?-

- ¡Caramba! ¡Te vez como Fabio cuando Ludwig le metió siete goles!- Le dijo Costa Rica, sin quitar ni un segundo la sonrisa de su rostro.- ¿Por qué no te tomas una cervecita y comes algo para animarte? Trajimos salchichas y cerveza Kulmbacher.-

Argentina apretó con fuerza los puños, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con fuerza, dándoles a entender que no le buscaran tres pies al gato, como diría Chema.

- Cre-creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, ja, ja, ja...- Rió con nerviosismo Chema.- Vámonos chicos.-

- Espérate Chema.- Sarahí, la personificación de Colombia, se acercó a una distancia peligrosa de Diego, escondiendo algo dentro de una caja.- Tan siquiera vamos a tomar un cafecito para animarte. ¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate alemán*?-

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¡Corre Chema, corre!- Gritaban los sudamericanos mientras Diego los perseguía, aventándoles con furia el pastel.

- ¡No es para tanto, Diego!- Decía en su loca carrera el moreno, seguido muy de cerca del furioso argentino.- ¡Agradece que de perdido llegaste a la final y sólo te anotaron un gol!-

-_**¡CÁLLATE!**_-

**FIN**.

*El pastel de chocolate alemán (German Chocolate Cake) es americano xD


	2. Una vez a la semana

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

:D ¿Qué onda raza? ¿Cómo han estado? Nuevamente mi hermana y yo les traemos un nuevo capítulo, más que nada para poder quitarnos un poco de estrés de encima. Y quién mejor que el Chato para esto, junto con Chentito. :3

Antes que nada debemos aclarar el hecho de que los capítulos de este fic no tienen conexión entre ellos, al menos, dentro de una línea de tiempo. Lo otro qué debemos aclarares que éste es un Spin-Off de tres o cuatro fanfics, llámense "La deuda del Asombroso Yo", "A tontas y a locas", "Un día en la casa de la familia Infante García", y otro que está perdido por ahí, les encargamos de tarea adivinar cuál es. :P

¡Reviewses! La verdad, no esperábamos más de uno, pero bueno, pasemos a contestarlos:

_**~*~Yukikitsune:** _Muy tarde, no pudimos rescatar el pastel. u.u Además, ¿crees que lo iba a tirar todo? :I Trata de comprender un poco a Emilio, en este capítulo sabrán el porqué está tan tensionado. :3 Gracias por el review.

Por cierto, el conejito no sólo se salvó, Chente lo arrancó y se lo llevó a su casa. xD

_**~*~Mich Gmez:** _Con los primeros, pasaron de puro milagro, sin contar que el juez estaba destrozando todos los proyectos con un dedo. Sí, fue suerte. Ahora bien, con los segundos, fue algo que se nos ocurrió cuando se terminó el partido, y no, no tenemos nada en contra de los argentinos, al contrario, nos agradan mucho. n.n Muchas gracis por el review.

_**~*~Tamat:** _Nosotras también pensamos lo mismo, ni para qué negarlo. Con respecto a los latinos, nos encanta el guato, qué ni qué, así que ni modo. :) Gracias por el review. n.n

**_~*~Teffy Uzumaki:_** ¡Todo lo contrario! Lo qué pasa es que Chente se ganó al juez, además de qué el proyecto sobrevivió hasta el final. xD No planeamos hacer estos one-shots largos, sólo son para pasar el rato. Con respecto al pastel, fue un error de interpretación, ya que éste pastel está traducido literalmente. Era más fácil decir qué se trataba de un pastel de chocolate con coco y nuez. En fin, gracias por el review. ;D

**_~*~Shald120:_ **Je, je, je, je, je, je, je... Sí, algo así, sólo que el compañero del Chato es José Vicente, el bebé de la familia. xD Y cómo dijimos anteriormente, nos encanta el guato, y fue algo espontáneo, nada más. Gracias por tu review, nos alegra que te haya gustado, y pues, todos son importantes para nosotras, sólo que no tenemos otro modo de expresarles nuestra gratitud. :3

Y ahora bien, disfruten la siguiente aventura. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Las aventuras del Chente y el Chato.<strong>

Siempre había un día entre semana, en el cuál Emil se estresaba más de lo acostumbrado. Y hoy, era precisamente ese día, que nunca caía en fin de semana, o cuando no había clases.

- Vamos a mi casa, te quedas a comer y hacemos la tarea.- Le dijo Chente cuando salieran de clases.- ¡Y listo!-

- Está bien.- Aceptó Emil, considerando qué debían trabajar juntos, la tarea no era muy complicada, y no había nadie en su casa en ese momento.- Vamos.-

Lo que parecía ser una tranquila caminata, excluyendo las tonterías del moreno, se convirtió en una prueba de valor justamente a pocas cuadras de su destino.

- ¡Cuidado, Chato!- Le advirtió asustado Vicentito.- ¡Un dóberman! ¡Y está suelto!-

El islandés buscaba con la mirada al animal referido, mas no lograba encontrarlo. No obstante, más adelante de ellos y sentado tranquilamente en la acera, se hallaba un pequeño perrito, que parecía una cruza de razas, específicamente, un Chiweenie.

- Es sólo un perrito.- Le dijo molesto Emil.- No sé porqué te asusta tanto.-

- ¡Es un perro malo!- Gritó asustado, llamando la atención del perrito.- Cada que está suelto me persigue hasta la casa.-

Si no lo conociera, pensaría que era un idiota.

- Eres un idiota.- Y lo empujó a un lado.- Pasaré a un lado de él, y verás que no va a suceder absolutamente nada.-

Al menos, eso fue lo qué pensó, ya que cuando pasó a un lado del Chiweenie, éste dio un gran salto, justo a la altura de su cabeza. Lo qué provocó que Chente echara a correr.

- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ ¡Corre, Chato!- En el acto, Chente tomó del brazo a su compañero, emprendiendo una frenética huída.- ¡Corre!-

- _¿¡Acaso estás estúpido!?_- Trató de zafarse del agarre del moreno, pero sintió que algo lo jalaba de la ropa, descubriendo que el perrito le estaba mordiendo los pantalones, y no daba muestras de soltarlo.- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Ahora va a seguirnos!-

Tras forcejear un poco, Emil logró que Vicente lo soltara, pensando que el animalito se calmaría si recobraba la compostura, pero no imaginó que el Chiweenie saltaría hacia él, mordiendo con fuerza la mochila, en un intento de reducirla a trizas.

- ¡No! ¡Perro malo! ¡Perro malo!- Más no importaba cómo o en qué tono se dirigiera el islandés al perrito, éste seguía firme en su empresa, por lo que empezó a correr, con la esperanza de que el can se asustara y lo soltara.

Cosa que sucedió dos cuadras más adelante; los jóvenes hicieron una pausa para recuperar el aliento, y Vicente no le quitaba la vista de encima al perrito, quien rodó en la acera para incorporarse.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se burló Chente señalando al can, quien se detuviera a su vez para rascarse una oreja.- ¡Parece un chorizo peludo!-

Y estando a menos de 5 metros de distancia, era obvio que el Chiweenie lo iba a escuchar, por lo que empezó a ladrar de nuevo, mientras los perseguía de nueva cuenta.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!-

**...**

- ¡Mamá! ¡Rápido, abre la puerta! ¡Mamá!- Gritaba con desesperación Chente, mientras veía sobre su hombro al perrito, quién le gruñera desde la entrada del patio.- ¡Mamá!-

-¡Ya párale a tu circo!- María José salió de la casa, dándole un coscorrón bien acomodado a su hermanito.

Una vez adentro, y tras lloriquear por el golpe de bienvenida, los jóvenes dejaron caer las mochilas al suelo y sus existencias en el sillón más cercano.

- Qué bueno que llegaste, mi'jo.- Apareció de pronto la señora Infante.- Vete por las tortillas. Tu amiguito puede ir contigo.-

- Pero señora, acabamos de llegar...-

- Y justo a tiempo, por que la comida acaba de salir.- Le entregó el dinero a su hijo, quien empezó a hacer berrinches.

- ¡Pero mamá! ¡Es dóberman está allá afuera! ¡Casi se come al Chato!-

- Nada de peros, jovencito, y deje en paz al perrito de los Carrizo, no hace nada.- La mujer se cruzó de brazos.- ¿O acaso quiere que su 'apa venga a pedirle que vaya por las tortillas?-

Y sin esperar respuesta, la mujer regresó sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Donde venden las dichosas tortillas?-

- Pos como a cuadra y media de aquí, pero ahí anda el dóberman, míralo.-

Los dos se asomaron por la ventana, notando al perrito refrescando su cuerpo al rodar sobre las plantas recién regadas.

- Muy bien, hagamos esto: Tu sales por enfrente, y yo me voy por un lado...-

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es tu plan? ¿Por qué simplemente no vamos por un lado para no ver de frente al perro?-

- ¡Pero es muy listo!-

- ¡Cualquiera es más listo que tu!-

- ¡Chente!- Se escuchó la voz del señor Infante.- ¿Ya fuiste por las tortillas?-

**...**

Siguiendo el plan de Emil, llegaron sin contratiempos a su destino, donde afortunadamente no sufrieron el yugo de las filas, y estaban por llegar a la casa cuando los ladridos del Chiweenie los escamaron.

- ¡No puede ser!-

Y le dieron toda una vuelta a la manzana.

**...**

- ¿Por qué Finita no fue a las tortillas?- Preguntó indignado Vicente, después de dar gracias por los alimentos.- Casi siempre ella va.-

- Por que está haciendo cosas de la escuela con Lukas, y no haga panchos, mandados son mandados.- Dijo así el señor Infante, mandando por tierra el asunto.

- Ese muchacho Lukas es un joven serio, trabajador y bastante decente...- Empezó a decir la señora, y la morena rodó los ojos.- Quien quita y se vuelva parte de la familia.-

- Tiene sentido común, así que lo dudo mucho.-

- No diga esas cosas, mi'ja, debería aprender de Finita para agarrar novio.-

- No creo que sea a mí a quien tengan que decirle eso.- Y con un gesto de cabeza, señaló a José María, quien entró al comedor con un pastel.

Emil observó la dinámica familiar bastante confundido. ¿Qué clase de familia era esa? Y lo peor es que no se podía ir por dos razones, la primera era la tarea, y la segunda, que su hermano le llamó para decirle que pasaría a recogerlo apenas terminara el trabajo que estaba realizando.

Sin mencionar el perrito que parecía haberse adueñado del patio.

- ¿Y cómo es que Finita tiene novio?-

- _¿¡Qué!?_ -Exclamó Chema con desconcierto y terror.

- Pos aún no dice nada, pero esas cosas se saben. Está con ese muchacho Lukas, van al mismo salón, hacen tareas y trabajos juntos, y casi siempre llegan juntos a casa.-

Esas palabras provocaron una leve reacción en la mente del islandés. ¿Y si esa era la razón por la cuál su hermano nunca estaba en casa cuando terminaban las clases?

**...**

La tarde se le pasó a los chicos lidiando con los problemas que el nuevo videojuego les presentaba, cuando los ladridos del perrito los obligaron a poner pausa y volverse a la ventana, descubriendo que Josefina y Lukas habían llegado.

- Hola Néstor.- La joven rascó las orejitas del can, quien movió con gran gusto su colita.

Pero lo que más les sorprendió, fue que el _"dóberman"_ no les hizo nada.

- Vamos a casa.- Dijo el noruego a su hermano, quien tomó su mochila y se despidió en silencio de Chente.

- ¡Esperen!- El más chico de los Infante García se atravesó en la puerta.- ¡No pueden salir o el dóberman los morderá!-

- Me cae que no eres más bruto por que no eres una bestia.- La mayor de las hermanas salió al patio, armada únicamente con una golosina para perros.- ¡Fuera, a comer a otro lado!-

Y en el acto, arrojó la galletita, tras la cual se fue el perrito, para volver a su hogar cuando se la terminó.

- _¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!?_-

**...**

Camino de regreso a su casa, Emil y Lukas evitaban conversar, ya que uno no deseaba hablar y el otro aún tenía cosas por hacer en casa. Más la curiosidad fue más fuerte y, arriesgándose a que su hermano lo molestara como era su costumbre, decidió no quedarse más en ese estado de incertidumbre.

- ¿Es cierto que Josefina y tú son novios?-

El noruego miró de reojo a su hermano, sin cambiar ni un milímetro la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

- Pues... Van al mismo salón, trabajan juntos, hacen trabajos de la escuela juntos, y en ocasiones regresan juntos de la escuela. Esas cosas se saben.-

Lukas hizo una pausa, misma que duró menos de lo que el islandés imaginó.

- Siguiendo esa teoría, ¿existe algo entre Vicente y tú? Considerando que van al mismo salón, hacen la tarea juntos, juegan juntos, regresan a casa juntos, comen juntos y es el único que te dirige la palabra.-

Emil se quedó helado, y ni siquiera la presencia de Néstor lo hizo reaccionar.

**...**

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana cuando se levantó de la cama por un poco de agua, y al cerrar el refrigerador, notó la lista de pendientes que debía comprar para la clase del día siguiente.

- **_¡LA TAREA!_**- Gritó espantado Emil, despertando a los vecinos.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Hace unos meses, mi hermana y yo regresábamos de un mandado, y en el camino, un perro chihuahua casi le arrebata la bolsa con las compras a RutLance. Más que enojarnos, asustarnos o preocuparnos, ambas nos echamos a reír, ya que el momento fue bizarro e hilarante. Incluso lo arrastramos unos cuántos pasos. x3<em>

_Para los buzos, Néstor es nombrado así por el creador de una mascota de un equipo de fútbol, ya se imaginarán de quién hablamos ;3_

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	3. ¡Pijamada! xD

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

Y volvemos de nueva cuenta a las andadas con el Chente y el Chato. xD Recuerden, ningún islandés ha sido lastimado en este fic, o al menos hacemos el intento. :O Pero la verdad es que no respondemos por sus sentimientos, y démonos cuenta de cómo son en realidad las cosas, Hidekaz simplemente lo ha presentado como un personaje huraño, y no se le puede hacer mucho al respecto. A ver qué pasa. :3

Bien, pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Yukikitsune: **_Para empezar, el Chiweenie es una cruza entre perro salchicha y chihuahua, y pues, algo le tenía qué sacar. xD Sin contar que los comentarios del Chente nomás no ayudan. x3

Noru nomás lo dejó pensando por un buen rato, cuánto, pues no tenemos idea pero el suficiente. xD

Fíjate qué eso de la tarea, de nuestra parte, nunca fue un problema cuando iba a casas ajenas, ya que nunca íbamos a las casas de nuestros compañeros, y era raro qué invitáramos a alguien a la nuestra, hasta la fecha. En fin, gracias por el review, y a ver qué te parece esta nueva aventura. n.n

**_~*~Teffy Uzumaki: _**Es que así son los hermanos en su mayoría. xD Digamos que el Cheweenie es de la mamá de Diego, un regalo de él mismo. ¡Si nos vieras a nosotras cada vez que vamos de compras! Nos detenemos frente a una casa para ver un perrito de estos saltar, ya casi alcanza la cerca. xD Gracias por el review, y no te preocupes, qué estamos trabajando en ellos. :3

_**~*~Tamat:** _Sólo fue un impulso guiado por el sentido común. xD Tal vez haya otro motivo, pero eso no lo sabremos aún. Gracias por el review, y esperamos qué te guste este nueva aventura. :P

Y ahora bien, disfruten la siguiente aventura. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Las aventuras del Chente y el Chato.<strong>

Para cuando se dio cuenta, su hermano lo había equipado con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir un día fuera de casa.

- ¿Qué rayos significa esto?- Le preguntó molesto.

- Significa qué tendrás que irte a la casa de un amigo.- Le puso una mano al hombro.- Lo cuál no es problema, porqué sólo tienes uno.-

Momentos después, en la casa de dicho amigo.

- Y es por eso que les pido qué me permitan pasar la noche aquí, ya qué mi hermano usará la casa, porqué algo va a hacer allá, y no quiere que esté presente.-

Mientras, en la otra casa...

- ¿Es necesario traer tantas cosas?- Preguntó molesto con los brazos cruzados.

- Berwald sacó su permiso para conducir, así que hay qué celebrarlo y en grande.- Le contó alegre el rubio de cabellos despeinados, quien dejó un barril de cerveza en el suelo.- ¿Donde pongo esto?-

- ¿Y Emil? ¿En dónde está?- Le preguntó otro rubio de ojos cafés.

- Atendiendo una pijamada.-

- ¡Pijamadas! Las de nuestro tiempo eran mejores. ¿Se acuerdan cuándo...?-

- No.- Cortaron de inmediato, en un intento de evadir el tema.

Pero regresemos con los protagonistas de esta aventura, que son quiénes en realidad nos importan... Bueno, siendo sinceros, no tanto, pero como tenemos una historia de ellos que contar, a darle.

- Como de seguro se van a quedar viendo la tele hasta muy noche, orita mismo se ponen a hacer la tarea.- Les dijo la señora Infante al verlos conectar la consola de juegos.

- ¡Pero mamá! Sólo vamos a jugar...-

- La tarea, jovencitos, o estarán castigados.-

Y a regañadientes, se pusieron al corriente con los deberes, observando de reojo a Roberto, quien se apoderó de uno de los controles, y del otro, se hizo cargo Alfred, quien les cayó de repente.

- _**TAKE THIS! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_-

- ¡Acábate, estúpida tarea!- Regañó Vicente al cuaderno, quien no dijo nada en su defensa.

Y en la otra casa...

- ¿Emergencias? Digamos que un vecino loco lanzó un montón de basura encendida al jardín y se está quemando...-

-_"¿Ya intentó extinguirlo?"-_

- ¡Oh, si, claro! ¡Eso resuelve todo, gracias!- Lukas colgó molesto y tomó la cubeta que contenía cervezas y hielo, sacó las botellas y arrojó el contenido a las pequeñas flamas que amenazaban con extenderse.- ¿Quién fue el imbécil que prendió fuegos artificiales desde las 4 de la tarde?-

Y aparte de que nadie le contestó, Mathías se le acercó con el ceño fruncido.

- Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso, Noru? Ahora la cerveza no se enfriará.-

- Usa tu cerebro y refrigérala.-

- Bueno, pero en lo que se enfría... ¡Inspección de habitaciones!- Y todos corrieron a los diferentes cuartos de la casa.

- ¡No se atrevan!-

De vuelta en casa de los Infante García, los chicos tenían libertad en cuanto a deberes se tratara, pero se enfrentaban a un gran obstáculo... Bueno, dos.

- ¡Mamá!- Vicente peleaba contra Roberto por el control de juegos.- ¡Roberto no me quiere dar mi control!-

- ¡No veo tu nombre escrito en él, renacuajo!-

Emil, por otro lado, tenía que soportar a Alfred, quien le estuviera molestando con el control del videojuego, acercándoselo al rostro, y alejándolo al instante, una y otra vez.

- ¿Lo quieres?- Le preguntaba a Emil, quien se mantenía quieto como estatua.- Just kidding!-

Y siguió de la misma manera, hasta que le pegó en la cara al islandés.

- _¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!?_-

Sin contar que el resto de la familia tenía sus propios problemas.

- ¿Cómo que Finita salió? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?- Vociferaba José María Itzae molesto y mortificado a la vez.

- Cálmese, mi'jo, y no sea bruto, que su hermana sólo fue por las tortillas.-

- ¿Ya viste, María José? Alfredito vino a visitarnos.- Le comentó con una gran sonrisa la señora Infante a la mayor de sus hijas.

- Si, ma', también espero impaciente por que se largue cuanto antes.-

Y de repente, se escuchó una fuerte detonación, y se fue la luz.

- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_-

- Tranquila, mi'ja, sólo fue un apagón.- Dijo la señora Infante.

- Jefa, fue el Chente quién gritó, casi me deja sordo.-

- Momento, yo no grité solo. ¿Verdad, Chato?-

- A mi no me involucres en tus problemas.-

La puerta se abrió de repente, provocando que todos se pusieran en alerta, y que Alfred se abrazara con fuerza del objeto viviente más cercano que tuviera al alcance.

- I'm so scared! Joseph, do something!-

- Pa' empezar, yo no soy Joseph, y en segundo lugar, jovencito, ya está muy grandecito para tener estos arranques.-

- Ya llegué.- Se anunció Josefina al llegar con las tortillas, y asustando de paso a los demás.- Estalló un transformador, dos cuadras se quedaron sin luz.-

- ¡Finita!- Chema se apresuró para asegurarse de que su hermana se hallara con bien, frotando mejilla con mejilla.- ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Nadie te dijo cosas feas?-

- ¡Yo no soy Josefina! ¡Suéltame!- Exigió Emil mientras sentía que perdía el aire.

La luz de una linterna, sostenida por María José, alumbró a los presentes, haciéndoles ver que Alfred aún abrazaba al señor Vicente, y Chema parecía estar haciendo un candado al cuello de Emil.

-Supongo que lo mejor es llamar a los de la luz para quejarnos, y en lo que vienen a arreglar esto, ir a cenar.-

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, y la señora Infante buscó el directorio.

Mientras, en la otra casa, se les fue la luz...

- **_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**-

Se calentaron las bebidas...

- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_-

Se enfrió la cena...

- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_-

Y el festejado aprovechó la confusión para desaparecer, llevándose consigo a alguien más.

- _**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_-

- ¿Y a qué hora piensan largarse de mi casa?-

De vuelta con la familia, quiénes cenaron a la luz de las velas, las cosas no iban tan mal, excepto por pequeños detalles.

- Díganme la verdad: ¿ya no volveremos a ver la tele?- Preguntó con muy pocas esperanzas Chente.

- Vicente, cuando yo tenía tu edad...- Empezó una de sus anécdotas el padre de familia, pero se detuvo cuando algo y alguien se cayó de súbito.

- **_¡AY!_**-

- ¿Cómo te caíste, Pepito?-

- Pos como las reses, azotando.-

La mayoría estalló en carcajadas, menos Emil, quien no lograba comprender cómo es que esa familia se burlaba hasta de ellos mismos, Josefina, quien se guardó sus comentarios, y Alfred, quien no comprendió la broma.

- I don't get it.-

- ¿Cómo caen las vacas? Mugiendo. -

- ¡María José! ¡No seas grosera con tu hermano!-

- Oh! I get it! _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_- Y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Chema.

En la otra casa...

- Por cierto...- Preguntó uno de los compañeros de Mathias, quien se ofreciera a ayudarle a Lukas a limpiar el desastre que dejaron los fiesteros en su casa.- ¿Qué estábamos celebrando?-

- Que Berwald obtuvo su licencia para conducir.-

- ¿Y a dónde se fue? Por que invariablemente del apagón, no vi a Oxestierna en toda la noche.-

De regreso con el Chato y la familia de Chente, la luz no volvió, y todos se dispusieron a dormir, tras que Alfred regresara a su casa a regañadientes... Con la ayuda de Arthur.

- Bloody Hell!- Bramaba furioso el inglés mientras subía al auto, donde ya lo esperaba Alfred.- ¡Siempre me haces pasar vergüenzas!-

Y en la habitación del más joven de la casa, el sueño abordaba a los jóvenes...

- Chato, oye Chato...-

O esa era la intención, ya que no habiendo pasado menos de 10 minutos tras discutir trivialidades, como la de quién iba a ocupar la cama, Vicente no dejaba dormir al islandés.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres?-

- Acompáñame al baño.- Dijo apretando la linterna de pilas.- Por favor.-

- No tienes cinco años, ¿sabías?- Volvió a acomodarse entre las cobijas.- Puedes ir solo, déjame dormir.-

Mas esto no le sirvió de mucho, ya que Chente comenzó a agitarlo.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Qué tal si se aparece algo cuando vaya?-

- Tendrá qué tocar la puerta e identificarse. Ya déjame dormir.-

- ¿Y si es un fantasma?- Preguntó asustado.

- Mándale saludos de mi parte.-

- ¡Pero no quiero ir solo!-

Unos instantes después ahí estaban los dos, frente a la puerta del baño.

- Date prisa.- Le ordenó Emil.

- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a entrar conmigo?- Tragó saliva el moreno.

- ¿Porqué tendría que entrar contigo?-

- Pos... para qué no te miedo el quedarte solo.-

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo, y ya entra de una vez!-

Una vez que terminara Vicentito, el Chato tuvo qué responder al llamado de la Naturaleza.

- Puedo quedarme aquí si quieres.- Sugirió Chente.- Por si te da miedo.-

- ¡Lárgate!- Lo sacó del baño y le lanzó la linterna.- ¡Yo puedo solo, por lo que no necesito que te quedes aquí! Vete a tu cuarto.-

- Pero...-

- Tienes la maldita linterna, ¡así qué vete ya!-

- Bueeeno.-

A Vicente no le quedó más remedio qué volver a su habitación. Temeroso, revisó primero antes de entrar, tras ir pegado de espaldas a la pared durante todo el pasillo. Se aventó a la cama, cubriéndose con la cobija como si de un campo de fuerza se tratara. Se acalambró al oír que movían frenéticamente la perilla de la puerta, y unos toquidos insistentes le siguieron.

- Déjame entrar.- Se oyó una voz demandante del otro lado.

-**_ ¡NO! ¡NO ME LLEVES A MÍ!_**- Chente se enrrolló en la cobija, temblando de miedo.- _**¡LLÉVATE A ROBERTO, ÉL HA VIVIDO MÁS QUÉ YO!**_-

-**_ ¡IDIOTA!_**- Gritó.- **_¡SOY YO, EMIL! ¡DEJASTE LA PUERTA CERRADA!_**-

- _**¿Y CÓMO SÉ QUÉ ES CIERTO?**_- Lloriqueó.-_** ¡DAME UN PRUEBA DE QUÉ ERES REAL!**_-

- No es posible.- Se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano.- Vamos juntos a la escuela, hacemos trabajos juntos, paso más tiempo en tu casa que en la mía y te corrí hace un momento del baño porqué no querías irte.-

- **_¡ESO NO PRUEBA NADA!_**-

Y antes de que Emil dijera algo más, llegó la caballería armada.

- _**¡A VER A QUÉ HORA VAN A CERRAR EL PICO, PAR DE GUACAMAYAS!**_- María José golpeó con furia la puerta.- **_¡ES MEDIANOCHE, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡O DEJAS ENTRAR AL CHATO A TU CUARTO Y SE DUERMEN, O YO LOS DORMIRÉ A GOLPES A LOS DOS!_**-

- ¿Y có-cómo sé que no eres un fantasma?-

- **_¿¡QUIERES QUE TIRE LA PUERTA PARA QUE PUEDAS AVERIGUARLO!?_**-

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Vicentito saltó de la cama, abrió la puerta, y recibió un coscorrón de su hermana.

- ¡Ya déjense de payasadas y duérmanse!- Y le dio a Emil un zape.- ¡Y _**TÚ** _deja de seguirle la corriente a este menso!-

Quince minutos después, cuando Chente terminó de lloriquear y se entregaron al sueño, un ruido misterioso, como de pasos, se dejó escuchar.

- Chato, hey, Chato, ¿estás despierto?-

- Ahora lo estoy. ¿Qué quieres?-

- ¿No oyes? Hay ruidos de pasos, y creo que es un monstruo, hablando en el idioma de los monstruos.-

- Seguro es algún animal peleando su comida o territorio. Ya déjame dormir.-

Pero los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, provocando que Vicente se impacientara.

- ¿No quieres dormir en la cama? Hay suficiente espacio para los dos.-

Y si todas las molestias que le provocó a lo largo de la noche para despertarlo no fueron suficientes, esa propuesta le aseguró que el resto de la noche no volvería a dormir.

- Dame la maldita linterna. Verás de una vez por todas que no está pasando nada.-

Despacio, ya que Vicente no parecía querer abandonar el cuarto, se acercaron a la cocina, que era el lugar donde los misteriosos ruidos se escuchaban con más fuerza.

- A no ser que me equivoque, es alguien comiendo.-

- Mejor vámonos, Chato, o nos servirá de postre.-

- ¿Cómo que "_nos_"?-

Emil dirigió el haz de luz hacia el refrigerador, iluminando vagamente a una figura blanca con manchas rojas y el rostro azul, que devoraba sin piedad las sobras de la comida, y por alguna extraña razón, el grito de sorpresa y terror de los jovencillos murió en lo más profundo de sus gargantas.

- ¿Qué hacen en la cocina?- Se escuchó la voz de la señora Infante, y como por arte de magia, la luz regresó a la casa.- Roberto, ¿con que eras tú quien se ponía mis cremas? Y yo pensando mal de Chema.-

- _¿¡Qué!?_- Preguntó aterrado el aludido.

Cuando pasó el shock por el susto, los jóvenes descubrieron que la figura fantasmal era Roberto usando una pijama blanca con estampado de payasitos rojos, que casi toda la familia estaba ahí, menos Josefina y el señor Infante, y que si la luz había regresado...

- ¡La tele!- Gritó Vicente, abriéndose paso para ir a la sala, más en su loca carrera, pisó la cola de Catarino, provocando una ira incontrolable en el gato, quien le saltó a la espalda, dispuesto a pelear hasta la muerte.- ¡Mamá, Kato enloqueció!-

Y fue en la frenética lucha por la supervivencia, que Chente empujó a Emil, quien lo había seguido por inercia, ocasionando que chocara contra el estante que resguardaba al televisor, y éste se cayera al suelo, destrozándose gracias al impacto.

- _**¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_-

El resto de la familia, incluyendo a Josefina y su padre, llegaron a la sala para ver el trágico final del aparato, y al gato salir de ahí bufando.

- ¡Oh, no!- Gritó Roberto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y jalando sus cabellos con desesperación.- ¿Ahora en dónde veré las caricaturas?-

- ¡Pero fue culpa del gato!- Se defendió Vicente al ver que todos se le quedaban viendo feo, a su parecer.- Y el Chato también estuvo aquí, es tan culpable como yo.-

- ¡Pero tu me empujaste!-

- Ya basta.- Impuso el orden el señor Vicente.- Esto pasó por estar jugando, así que a la cama, y ya mañana veremos.-

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Lukas, éste trataba de disimular la zona incendiada del jardín, colocando macetas y uno que otro adorno, cuando un molesto y ojeroso Emil regresó.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la pijamada? ¿Te divertiste?-

Y para toda respuesta, el islandés dio un portazo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Una vez, cuando estaba en la preparatoria, en la clase de Historia, la maestra nos avisó que al día siguiente iba a revisar nuestros cuadernos como parte de la calificación bimestral. Cómo muchos de ustedes no saben, yo era fatal en la clase de Historia Universal, en primera porqué nunca me llamaba la atención, hasta la fecha; y segundo tenía problemas con la maestra, principalmente porqué me inspiraba pavor. Cuando me enteré de la revisión, tomé mi cuaderno completamente molesta y le grité -"Sólo falta qué tú desaparezcas."- Guardé el cuaderno en mi mochila, y pues, se me olvidó el asunto.<em>

_Al día siguiente en la clase, la maestra asignó a un par de compañeros para revisar cuadernos. Abrí mi mochila para sacar mi cuaderno de Historia y el alma se fue a mis pies al no encontrarlo. Saqué todo y chequé todos mis cuadernos una y otra vez, pero el de Historia no estaba ahí, desapareció tal y como le grité el día anterior. Sabía que no lo había dejado en casa porqué siempre cargaba con todos los cuadernos y libros de todas las materias del semestre, y no era posible que lo haya dejado en el salón, ya qué era la última en irme, sin contar qué me quedaba tres horas más tarde tras la salida, ya fuera por tareas, ir a la biblioteca, atender asesorías, etc. El punto era qué mi cuaderno desapareció tras gritarle como nunca antes había hecho en la vida._

_Mi compañera (Quién por cierto, si a alguien le interesa, era de piel blanca como la leche, increíblemente delgada y de largo cabello ondulado. No me dí cuenta de qué se parecía a Wellington hasta un mes después de publicar los Extras de "Antes de que te cases" La única diferencia era qué ella es chaparrita y de ojos negros.) se me acercó para revisar, mas la enteré de inmediato de lo qué sucedió, habló con la maestra y me dieron hasta el día siguiente para recopilar los apuntes desde el inicio de la materia hasta el momento. Acepté, pálida y temblorosa, aún cuando ese día salía después de las tres de la tarde, y cómo la preparatoria estaba en un ejido, no había papelerías cercas para comprar un cuaderno nuevo. Aún así, me las arreglé para comprar un cuaderno e ir a la casa de la compañera más cercana, qué vivía a 20 minutos en auto, pedirle el cuaderno y decirle lo ocurrido, en parte porqué se me olvidó decírselo en la mañana. Y a contrarreloj, terminé en un par de horas lo qué tendría qué ser cuatro meses de apuntes y trabajos._

_Ya no he vuelto a gritarle de esa forma a las cosas, y no es qué esté por completo loca, pero a veces los objetos parecen percibir el modo en qué las tratamos y responder en base a ello. Mi cuaderno desapareció, y me pone un poco triste porqué no supe manejar la situación, pese a qué pude demostrarle más adelante a la maestra mi progreso, gracias a mi interés en la Historia de México, qué era el tema final del semestre. No traten mal las cosas, éstas les ayudarán más adelante, creánlo._

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	4. ¿Celoso yo?

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¡Y una vez más aquí estamos con una nueva aventura del Chente y el Chato! :D En esta ocasión, tenemos a un invitado sorpresa, qué esperamos siga apareciendo con mayor regularidad, pero a ver qué opinan ustedes, ¿ok? :3

Bien, pasemos a contestar los reviews:

_**~*~Tamat:** _Lo de Roberto era algo que tarde o temprano se iba a saber. :P Sobre Emil, bueno, prácticamente de eso se trata el fic, xD ¡No es cierto! :3 Pobre Chato, solamente Lukas quería mantener a salvo la delicada salud mental de su hermanito menor, aunque a veces es peor el remedio que la enfermedad, dicen. x3 Sí, sé que lo del cuaderno es algo raro, aunque no tanto como cuando vi la silueta de un persona caminar frente a la ventana del segundo piso de mi casa en pleno día, y eso qué no había manera de qué alguien pudiera caminar por ahí porqué no hay piso. O la vez qué el carro de mi hermana se apagó de repente en una esquina, y en buen momento, ya qué en ese instante pasó un camión a exceso de velocidad. Realmente nos pasan muchas cosas raras. En fin, muchas gracias por tu review, y pues, a pesar de qué a mí me prohíben usar la pc, tratamos de seguir adelante. ;3

**_~*~alegra77:_** ¡Muchas gracias! :D Nos alegra saber qué te gustan los capítulos, y más importante aún, qué te hacen reír. :3 Y aquí está otro capítulo.

**_~*~Teffy Uzumaki:_** x3 Bueeeno, es que Roberto es así, ni qué hacerle. Con respecto a Emil, creo que ya estuvo bueno de qué no tenga más amistades, no es qué seamos aprovechadas con él, es qué Hidekaz en parte, en la mayoría, lo ha presentado así. Pero más vale seguir adelante, y ya veremos qué pasa. Gracias por el review. :3

Y ahora, disfruten la siguiente aventura. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Las aventuras del Chente y el Chato.<strong>

Todos notaron algo raro cuando Vicente regresó a la casa, tras salir de la escuela, solo y aventando la mochila, con ceño fruncido...

- ¿Y 'ora tú?- Le preguntó María José, muy segura de lo qué pasaba.- ¿Donde dejaste al Chato?-

- ¿El Chato?- Y desvió la cabeza con aire telenovelesco.- ¡Mmmh! ¿Quién es el Chato?-

**.~o0o~.**

Y en otra parte...

- ¿No me digas qué te dejó Vicente?- Le preguntó Lukas a su hermano.

- **_¡NO LO DIGAS COMO SI FUÉRAMOS ALGO!_**-

- Reformularé la pregunta entonces, ¿acaso te peleaste con José Vicente?-

El más chico de los rubios soltó un hondo suspiro, y tomó asiento, dispuesto a que alguien lo escuchara, aún si se trataba de su hermano mayor...

- Sí, nos peleamos.- Se tocó el puente de la nariz.

**.~o0o~.**

En la casa de la familia Infante García, Josefina iba llegando apenas a su hogar...

- ¿Y 'ora tú?- Le preguntó María José.- ¿Qué hoy no te acompañó el Lukas?-

- No, él salió más temprano de clases.- Observó a su alrededor y notó que algo pasaba fuera de lo común.- ¿Chentito sigue enojado?-

- ¡No estoy enojado!- Y el más chico corrió rumbo a su habitación.

Tras oír el portazo, los demás se le quedaron viendo a la más chicas de las mujeres...

- ¿Y tú como sabes qué está enojado?- Inquirieron.

- No estoy muy segura, pero creo que hoy entraron compañeros nuevos a su grupo.- Explicó.

**.~o0o~.**

En la otra casa...

- Hay una chica nueva en nuestro salón, y ese idiota ha superado el límite de su estupidez a causa de ella.- Caminaba de un lado a otro, molesto.

- Entiendo. Los comparó y decidió que ella era un mejor partido que tú.- Señaló el mayor de los rubios.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Se detuvo para verlo.

- Es simple, Emil.- Lukas comenzó a hojear un libro.- Celos.-

**.~o0o~.**

De vuelta con la familia mexicana, a Chente le había ganado el hambre y bajó al comedor para calmar su apetito...

- ¿Celos?-

- Así es.- Y mordía con fuerza la comida.- El Chato está celoso de qué Lily sea mi novia.-

- A ver, espérate Don Juan.- María José estaba divertida con el asunto.- Es su primer día de clases en la escuela, ¿y ya es tu novia?-

- Bueeeno, pos sí, pero ella no lo sabe aún.- Se rascó la cabeza, y sonrió como bobo.- Es tan chula.- Y dejó derramar la limonada que se estaba sirviendo.

- Chente, eres un caso perdido.- Finalizó Roberto.

**.~o0o~.**

Mientras, en la casa de los hermanos nórdicos...

- ¿Yo, celoso?-

- Es completamente normal, Emil. Acéptalo.-

- ¿De qué tendría que estar celoso yo?- El islandés quería arrancarse los cabellos ante tal conjetura.- ¿De que a ese idiota le guste una chica?-

- No tiene qué ser precisamente por eso, Is.- Noru cerró el libro.- Como es el único que te habla, al momento de qué alguien más aparezca, pierdes su atención. Y tu reacción es la misma como si estuvieras celoso.-

- Bueno.- Respingó y se cruzó de brazos.- Tal vez.-

- Además, eso no me parece suficiente motivo como para qué se hayan peleado.- Sacó una manzana del refrigerador.

**.~o0o~.**

Con los Infante García, Chente estaba acostado en el suelo, sin hacer otra cosa que estar aventando un cojín al aire...

- Chente, ponte a hacer la tarea, o Mamá Lupita se enojará cuando regrese.- Le advirtió José María.

- No puedo hacerla.- Dijo tras que le cayera el cojín encima.

- ¿Porqué no?-

- No recuerdo de qué se trataba.-

- En ese caso, llámale al Chato, y pregúntale cuál era la tarea.-

- ¿A ese? ¡Mphf!- Desvió la mirada.- Yo no le voy a hablar al Chato.-

- Entonces, llámale a Lily.- Le aconsejó Roberto, mientras se ponía jugar videojuegos.

- No tengo su número.- Y se cubrió la cara con el cojín.

- Menso, ¿porqué no le preguntaste?-

- ¡Mamá! ¡Roberto me dijo menso!-

**.~o0o~.**

- Está bien.- Y se sentó de nueva cuenta.- Lo que pasa es que al muy bruto le presté mi diccionario.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¿Cómo que no lo trajiste?-

- ¿Pos qué quieres, Chato? Anoche hacía mucho calor, y lo usé para apoyar la ventana.-

- Eres un tarado.- Y le soltó un coscorrón.- ¡No te lo presté para eso!-

- ¡Ouch! ¡Vuelves a pegarme y te romperé la trompa!-

Y justo antes de agarrarse a golpes, siquiera, la chica nueva se acercó a ellos...

- Disculpen, pueden usar mi diccionario si lo desean, yo ya terminé con el trabajo.-

- ¡Claro!- Y de un manotazo, empujó a Emil.- ¡Muchas gracias! Je, je, je, je, je.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Y desde entonces ha estado embobado con ella.- Cerró los ojos, mientras en uno de ellos le daba un tic.- Lo peor fue cuando me amenazó.-

- ¿Amenazó? ¿Con qué?-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¿No te parece que Lily es muy linda, Chato?- José Vicente se apoyaba sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

- ¿Podrías concentrarte en hacer la práctica?- Le replicó el rubio.- No quiero que el profesor nos regañe otra vez.-

- Nomás termine la escuela y le pediré que se case conmigo.- Soltó un gran suspiro, junto con una gran sonrisa.- Y tendríamos un montón de chilpayates.-

Y sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas cuando Chente sintió que le pegaron en la cabeza...

- Ya déjate de payasadas.- Lo amonestó el islandés.- Ponte a trabajar.-

- ¡Ouch!- Se frotó la cabeza.- Como que ya estuvo suave, Chato. ¿Qui ti traes?-

- Sólo quiero terminar el maldito trabajo, ¿es eso mucho pedir?-

El moreno se quedó callado por un momento, viéndolo duramente, y después lo señaló...

- A ti también te gusta Lily, ¿cierto?-

No hacía falta explicar la manera en qué se le quedó mirando Emil...

- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Ella no me gusta.-

- ¡No me eches mentiras, Chato! ¡Tú me quieres quitar a Lily!- Y se dio dos golpes en el pecho con la mano abierta.- ¡Pero ella es pa' mí nomás!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Y así fue como pasaron las cosas.- Terminó de contar el más chico.- Es un idiota.-

- Si ese es el caso, deberías dejar las cosas en paz.- Le aconsejó Lukas.- Las cosas se arreglarán entre ustedes sin qué te des cuenta. Pero en caso de qué pase mucho tiempo y no hacen las paces, vas a tener qué dar el primer paso.-

- ¿Y yo porqué?- Frunció más el ceño.- ¡Él es quién empezó todo!-

- Puede ser, pero a veces, es uno quién debe ceder, aún cuando no la culpa no es propia.-

Se salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermano menor lidiando con sus pensamientos...

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente, después de clases...

- ¿Y 'ora?- Todos se le quedaron viendo a los recién llegados.- ¿Ya hicieron las paces Chente?-

- ¿Ya no están peleados?-

- No sé de qué hablan, nunca nos peleamos.- Replicó Vicente.

- Lo que pasa es que nos pusieron a trabajar en equipos de tres, y Erica quiso trabajar con nosotros dos.- Aclaró Emil.

- ¿Erica?-

- Lily.- Contestó sonriente el más chico de la familia.- Mi Lily.-

- Bueeeno, si así pasó la cosa, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.- Comentó Chema un poco más tranquilo al respecto.

Y al día siguiente...

- ¡Ya llegué!- Se anunció casi gritando Chente.

- ¡Qué bueno, mi'jo!- Contestó la señora Infante.- Ya casi sale la comida.-

- ¿Y el Chato?- Le preguntó Roberto.

- ¿El Chato?- Y arrugó la nariz, con aire telenovelesco.- ¡Mmmh! ¿Quién es el Chato?-

- Y volvemos a lo mismo.- Se rió María José.

Y en la casa de Emil...

- ¿De nuevo te dejó Vicente?-

- **_¡NO LO DIGAS COMO SI LOS DOS FUÉRAMOS PAREJA!_**- Refunfuñó molesto por la pregunta de su hermano mayor.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>¡Nos vemos! ;D<em>


	5. ¡Al estilo de Macario!

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¡Y una vez más, les traemos otra de las aventuras del Chente y el Chato! Nomás que ésta ya es la última.

Le queremos agradecer a todos aquellos que lo leyeron, en especial a **Milenka24**, **Miss-Monet-Mitsui**, **Safiro-san**, **navionesto**, **Yukikitsune**, **Teffy Uzumaki**, **Mich Gmez**, **Tamat**, **Shal96**, y **alegra77.** Gracias por sus comentarios, y por poner este fic entre sus favoritos y alertas.

Pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Yukikitsune:**_ x3 Bueeeno, tal vez en este fic no sean pareja, hablando románticamente, mas he decidido que en _"Y por esa calle vive"_ sí lo sean, para que se vayan preparando. xD Sí, sería divertido ver cómo Chente enfrenta a Vash, para salir corriendo al instante. Y como bien dices, ese niño no tiene remedio. ¡Gracias por el review! :3

_**~*~Safiro-san:**_ Ah, no hay problema. n_n Sólo espero que te haya gustado el leerlo. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :)

¡Disfruten la última aventura! :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Las aventuras del Chente y el Chato.<em>**

**_~La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar...~_**

Era sábado, y como se puso a ver un maratón de películas de terror que inició desde la tarde anterior, Chente se despertó cerca del mediodía gracias a la alarma de su celular, el cuál era una muy conocida canción...

- ¡Mamá, tengo hambre!- Se encaminó a la cocina, tallándose un ojo.- ¿Mamá?-

No se encontró a nadie, y debido al silencio que reinaba en toda la casa, al parecer él era el único que se hallaba ahí...

- ¿A donde se habrán ido todos, que no me avisaron?- Se rascó la panza el más chico de la familia.

Sin embargo, un exquisito olor no sólo llamó su atención, sino que hizo que sus tripas chillaran del hambre...

- ¡Un pollote!- Exclamó de emoción al ver un pollo asado sobre la mesa.

Limpiándose la saliva que le escurría de la boca, Chente se sentó de inmediato para devorar por sí solo el pollo, aunque a un lado estaba escrita una nota de su mamá...

- ¿Y esto?-

_**~"Chentito, no te vayas a comer este pollo."~**_

- ¿Cómo de que no? - Se quejó.- ¡Tengo hambre!-

Como no quisiera buscar otra cosa qué comer, y empeñado en probar el ave cocinada, aventó la nota al suelo, acercó el pollo asado, relamiéndose los labios...

- José Vicente, no te comas ese pollo.-

El chico se volvió y se encontró con un hombre de cabellos rubios que le llegaban a los hombros, ojos violetas, de sonrisa tierna, de lentes, y vestido totalmente de blanco...

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó rascándose la cabeza, sin darle importancia al hecho de que se había metido a la casa, creyendo que lo había oído mal.- ¿Qué dijo?-

- He dicho que no te comas ese pollo, José Vicente.- Contestó el recién aparecido, y prosiguió con una sonrisa.- Tu familia debe estarlo reservando para una ocasión especial, y comerlo todos juntos.-

- ¡No mames!- Abrazando posesivamente al pollo, Chente retrocedió.- ¡Usted sólo quiere que no me coma el pollo para tragárselo todito! ¡Pero tenga!- Realizando un gesto obseno, puso pies en polvorosa.

- Ni siquiera en los sueños me respetan.- Suspiró el rubio apesumbrado.

**.~o0o~.**

Una vez que se asegurada de que nadie lo molestara, el moreno se dispuso de nueva cuenta a comerse el pollo...

- ¡No tan rápido, mocoso!-

Entrando por una ventana, un tipo alto, de piel casi tan morena como la suya, con asomo de barba y ropas extravagantes para el gusto de José Vicente, se introdujo a la casa. Llevaba puesto un antifaz en el rostro, por lo cuál no era fácil para el chico saber de quién se trataba...

- ¡Momento, yo no soy un mocoso!- Le gritó molesto el más joven.- ¡Me bañé ayer!-

- Deberías cuidar mejor tu higiene.- El extraño se abanicó con una mano.- Hasta aquí llega el olor. Pero no vine a eso, estoy aquí para proponerte un trato.-

- ¿Un trato?-

- Si, un trato que no podrás rechazar. Me entregas el pollo, y yo te daré esto.-

Dicho eso, sacó de una bolsa de terciopelo una gran cantidad de anillos, collares y aretes de oro, pero para sorpresa del misterioso hombre, el Chente le hizo una mueca...

- ¿Usted cree que soy menso? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que las joyas son para las viejas, así que tenga!- Y realizó otra seña obsena contra el desconocido.

- ¡Mocoso malcriado, si esto no fuera un sueño, te retorcería el cuello!- Mas el chiquillo había puesto pies en polvorosa, llevándose consigo el pollo.

**.~o0o~.**

- Al fin me libré de ese viejo loco.- Comentó Chente.- Pero ahora sí me voy a comer este pollote.-

Y antes de soltar la primera mordida, alguien más llegó interrumpiendo a José Vicente...

- Idiota, suelta ese pollo.-

- ¡Chato, llegaste justo a tiempo!- Mas que enojarse con el recién llegado, se alegró de verlo, confundiéndolo con un amigo suyo.- Aún está calientito.-

Vestido con ropas negras, la entidad recién llegada se acercó, con la molestia dibujada en el rostro, a donde estaba el más chico...

- Ése no es mi nombre.- Le corrigió.- Yo soy la Muerte.-

- Déjate de payasadas y ándale, vamos a comer, que huele bien rico.- Le arrancó una alita al pollo y se la extendió.

El autonombrado Muerte no quiso tomar la pieza ofrecida, mas como llevaba miles de años sin probar bocado, agarró la alita y se la empezó a comer...

- No está mal.-

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije.- Y arrancó una pierna, comiéndosela de inmediato.

Momentos después, del pollo sólo quedaban los huesos y el recuerdo...

- ¿Y ora tu, por qué andas vestido así? ¿A poco se va a venir el frío?-

- ¿Acaso estás sordo?- Lo regañó.- Soy la _Muerte_.-

Tras verlo bien por un momento, con ojos entrecerrados, le cayó el veinte...

- ¡Ah, es tu disfraz de Halloween!- Exclamó con felicidad Vicente, sintiéndose muy inteligente.- Pos no creo que te vayan a dar nada por ese disfraz, es más, ya hasta se te pasó la fecha de la fiesta.-

- Ya te lo dije, no me compares con alguno de los mortales con los que convives.- Y presintiendo que el chamaco no dejaría el tema por la paz, sacó algo de entre sus ropas.- Para que te convenzas de mi poder, te entregaré esta foto, la cuál deberás mostrar a un moribundo. Si ha de vivir, se despertará gritando, y si ha de morir, gritará antes de perecer.-

- ¿Y si se desmaya después de gritar? ¿Cómo carambas voy a saber si está vivo o muerto, tú?-

- Sólo enséñale la maldita foto, y lo que suceda después no es asunto tuyo. Sólo una cosa más, no debes decirle a nadie acerca de esa foto, o de lo contrario, vas a pasarla muy mal.-

Y mordido por la curiosidad, el Chente vio la foto, pegando un grito...

-**_ ¡AAAAAH!_** ¿Quién es este_ joto_ tan feo?-

- Es Dustin Feber, me debe varios favores y me permitió usar su imagen como aval.-

- Chale, ¿a poco te puedes quitar de encima a los cobradores con una foto?-

Un silencio muy incómodo tuvo lugar, y la Muerte desapareció...

- Chispas, el Chato hasta mago me salió, ¿y por qué tendría una foto del maricón éste? Pudiendo tener fotos de chicas lindas, modelos o güeritas. Pero pobre de él si se le ocurre tener una foto de Lily, por que me lo aterrizo.-

Justo en ese momento, un alboroto se escuchó, y por su naturaleza curiosa, el moreno no tardó en salir para satisfacer su curiosidad...

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó?-

- Atropellaron a un niño.-

- ¡Ese conductor baboso que no lo vio!-

- Él se atravesó, no pude frenar.-

Y mientras toda la gente se distraía atacando al pobre hombre, un gato blanco con negro se acercó al Chente...

- Deberías usar la foto que te dio la Muerte para salvar a ese niño.- Le dijo el felino.

- ¡Ah, chispas! ¿Desde cuando los gatos hablan?- Se rascó la cabeza.

- ¡Wouf, wouf!-

- Qué gato tan chistoso, hasta ladra.-

- Miau.

- Así está mejor.- Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al chico atropellado.- ¡Pero si es el Ravioli!- Exclamó al reconocer a su compañero de clases llamado Raivis.- ¡Mira cómo te dejaron, menso! ¿Pa' qué te le atravesaste a la troca?-

Pero como el letón no le contestaba, comenzó a preocuparse...

- ¡No te mueras, Ravioli! Sino, ¿quién me pasará la tarea cuando el Chato tampoco la haga?-

Y como entró en pánico, se apareció la Muerte de nuevo...

- ¿Qué estás esperando, idiota? ¡Muéstrale la foto de Dustin Feber!-

- ¡Chale! ¿A poco el Ravioli camina chueco? Quién lo diría.-

- ¡Sólo muéstrale la maldita foto!-

- ¡Ta' bueno, ta' bueno!- Y sacando la foto, bastante arrugada por haberla guardado en el bolsillo de su short, le jaló un párpado a Raivis para que viera la foto.

- **_¡ARGHT!_**- Gritó, espantado y reanimado, el letón, y toda la gente dejó atrás al pobre conductor para ver al jovencillo, quien se incorporó de inmediato, pese a seguir atarantado por el golpe.

- ¡Está vivo! ¡Es un zombie!- Y esa persona se fue corriendo por el centro de la calle, con los brazos alzados y gritando de terror.-**_ ¡AAAAAAAAH!_**-

El resto de las personas, en cambio, optaron por el sentido común y llamaron a una ambulancia para evitar que el niño sufriera consecuencias por falta de atención médica. Una vez que se se lo llevaran al hospital...

- ¿Ahora ya te convenciste de mi poder?- Le preguntó la Muerte.

- ¡Bah, ni que fueras mago, Chato!- Contestó el moreno.

- ¡Qué no me llames así!- Le gritó molesto, mas se calmó de inmediato.- No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, tengo que ir por el alma de Erica.-

- ¿Erica? ¿Quién es esa?-

- Es a la que tú conoces como Lily.- Dicho esto, desapareció.

- ¿Lily?- Se rascó la cabeza por un rato, deteniéndose cuando comprendió de quién se trataba.- ¡Lily!- Se echó a correr.- ¡Méndigo Chato! ¿Con qué me quieres quitar a mi Lily?-

Corrió desbocado hasta llegar a la casa de su compañera de clases, que lo traía arrastrando de un ala. Una vez que llegara, se metió sin que nadie lo invitara y subió las escaleras...

- Detente, no hay nada qué puedas hacer.-

De nueva cuenta, la Muerte se apareció frente a él frenando su paso, cosa que lo hizo enojar...

- ¿Y qué dijistes tú? ¡A éste lo hago menso!- Le gritó fúrico.- ¡Pos' no, chiquito!-

- ¡Entiende!- Le contestó del mismo modo.- ¡Si tú no te vas en este instante, el muerto serás tú!-

Como empezaran a discutir como perros y gatos, la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió...

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Una jovencita rubia de cabello corto, que tuviera un durazno en la mano, se asomó desde la entrada de su cuarto.

- ¡Lily!- Haciendo a un lado al ser sobrenatural, Chente corrió hasta donde estaba ella, tomándola de las manos, haciendo que se le cayera la fruta.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Ah, bien.- Contestó un poco sobresaltada por el entusiasmo del moreno, mas luego reparó en la fruta.- Mi durazno.-

Y antes de que alguien más pudiera hacer algo al respecto, otra persona apareció de mal genio...

- ¡Maldito mocoso!- Vash, el hermano mayor de Lily sacó su pistola, enojado de encontrar a José Vicente tomando de las manos a su hermanita.- ¡Suélta a mi hermanita y lárgate de mi casa o te mataré a tiros! ¡Y a tu amigo también!-

Y poniendo los pies en polvorosa, la Muerte y Chente se fueron corriendo desbocados, seguidos muy de cerca por una lluvia de balas...

- ¡Ya ni la haces, Chato!- Vicente se apoyó en la entrada de una cueva, en donde se había metido la Muerte.- Si no hubieras estado de escandaloso, Lily y yo hubiéramos pasado a la siguiente etapa de nuestra relación.-

- ¿El rechazo?- Encendiendo un interruptor, varias extensiones de luces navideñas se encendieron, alumbrando con luces de muchos colores todo el lugar.

- No sabía que había una cueva por donde vivimos, ni que la hiciste tu cuartel sin avisarme, Chato, ¿acaso vienes aquí a llorar?-

- ¡No seas idiota! Hemos dejado el mundo terrenal, te encuentras en el borde del más allá, y estás en mi humilde hogar, en el que hago mi trabajo.-

- ¡Chale! ¿A poco Lucrecio ya te corrió? Qué mal hermano, denúncialo al **DIF**.-

La Muerte se dio una fuerte palmada en la cara, sintiendo una terrible migraña abordándolo...

- El día de hoy Erica iba a morir, ahogada con el durazno que tenía en mano, y por tu culpa, otra alma debe morir, en este caso la tuya.-

- ¿Y por qué la tuya no, cabrón?-

- Por que a ti te tocaron las balas.- Le apuntó directo al estómago, en donde se veía la huella de los impactos y una mancha de sangre extendiéndose, y luego señaló un foquito que empezaba a parpadear.- Y esa luz, es tu vida que va a terminar de un momento a otro.-

- Mira Chato, ya párale a tu guato, por que si tu plan es alejarme de Lily con sustos, ¡tenga!- Y la Muerte también recibió una seña obscena, pero a diferencia de Dios y el Diablo, la personificación trató de estrangularlo.- ¡Chato! ¡Ya párale! ¡Yo así no juego! ¡Chato! _**¡CHATO...!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Ya desperta, idiota!-

Cuando abrió los ojos, Chente descubrió que estaba en casa, que el maratón de películas de miedo había terminado, y en la televisión estaba una película cómica a blanco y negro...

- ¿A poco ya amaneció?- Preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- ¿Amanecer? Ya casi es mediodía, y no dejabas de gritar tonterías y manotear como loco.-

- Ah, es que tuve un sueño raro, no recuerdo mucho... ¡Pero estabas tú, y me querías quitar a Lily!-

Quiso echársele encima a golpes, mas el otro no se lo iba a permitir. Sin embargo, se detuvieron al oír alboroto en el pasillo...

- ¿Qué pasó?- Le preguntó el moreno a su hermano mayor, Roberto, quién se había puesto un poco pálido.

Tomando aire, y un poco de valor, Roberto le contestó a su hermanito...

- Una... uff... una...-

- ¿Una qué?- Preguntó arqueando la ceja Emil, sin comprender el proceder del moreno llenito.

- Una...- Tragó saliva para poder pasarse el nudo que se le estaba haciendo en la garganta.- Una...-

- _**¡SE METIÓ AHÍ!**_-

Los tres voltearon a ver a María José, quién iba armada con una escoba, y entraba al cuarto empujando a Roberto...

- ¿Qué se metió?-

Y no tardaron en averiguarlo cuando la cucaracha aterrizó a una corta distancia de los más jóvenes...

- ¿Eh?-

- **_¡MUERE!_**- Gritó la morena alzando la escoba, blandiéndola como si fuera una espada, rumbo a donde estaban José Vicente y Emil.

-_** ¡AAAAAAAH!**_- Gritaron los dos, abrazándose en el acto.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>¡Uff! Y al fin le damos final a este fanfic, y pues esperamos que a todos les haya entretenido en el tiempo en que duró. Les agradecemos también que lo leyeran, pero no se apuren, estos dos todavía tienen MUCHO por hacer. :3<em>

_Nos basamos en la película de** "Macario"**, que fuera protagonizada por **Ignacio López Tarso**, allá por 1960, la cuál a su vez esta basada en la novela del mismo nombre de **B. Traven**, un escritor alemán que vivió en México después de la Revolución Mexicana, hasta su muerte._

_Macario trata sobre un campesino y leñador indígena, allá por la época de la Colonia, que debido a la extrema pobreza en la que viven él y sus hijos, decide dejar de comer hasta que pueda comerse un guajolote entero. Su esposa logra conseguirle el ave y se lo cocina, por lo que Macario va solo al bosque a comérselo, mas se encontrará con tres seres sobrenaturales que le hacen una petición distinta con respecto al pavo. Se la recomendamos, de perdido para que pasen el rato. n_n_

_No nos queda más que, hacer lo correspondiente al terminar este fic, y agradecerles por todo. :D_

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_

**_"Y aquí termina esta bella historia_**  
><strong><em>de este gran aventurero,<em>**  
><strong><em>que sin duda fue el primero<em>**  
><strong><em>que puso un huevo de pie."<em>**


End file.
